Origin Clash
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Armin should never have gotten involved.


**Origin Clash**

 **Summary: Armin should never have gotten involved.**

 **For the Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan kink meme. Because the prompt was just too awesome to pass up. (if you've seen Naruto you'll understand)**

Jean twirled his pen in his fingers absently as he looked out of the corner of his eye at _her_ , still waiting with everyone else for the instructor to get into the room and start today's lesson.

Mikasa Ackerman. With those pretty pink lips, moving in such a way they were just begging to be kissed. Even if she was merely telling Sasha to knock it off because the potato girl was complaining about her stomach even though they had just eaten ten minutes ago. That girl was a bottomless pit.

Her hair was still long, though. Unlike Mikasa who had cut her own.

The pen stilled in his fingers as they wrapped tighter around the writing utensil. Damn it. He still couldn't believe it. Just because Eren said it would get in the way she had gone and cut those beautiful long black locks. Now he would never be able to know how it would feel to entangle his hands within them, to feel the midnight bliss with his own fingers.

Not that he would ever have had a chance anyway.

His gaze shifted to the door as Eren walked in to the room, holding a hand to his mouth as it stretched open in a long yawn. That suicidal manic was the only person Mikasa had eyes for, the only person she let sit next to her as she took the edge of the desk. Eren would be sitting to her right in the next few seconds, with Armin at the other end of the desk. The Trio from Shiganshina, that's what everyone in their training squad called them.

They were such a nuisance. Okay, maybe not Armin, and he simply wished Mikasa would glance his way every known and then, but Eren was definitely a nuisance. The damn brat.

Jean dropped his pencil before he could snap it in two, bracing both hands on the desk as he got up from his seat, turning to walk from his own desk to the Trio's, stopping right in front of Eren who was secured in the middle, between his two childhood friends. Though Mikasa acted like they were more all the time, even closer than adopted family should be.

He could hear footsteps behind him, Marco walking slowly toward him after getting up from their own desk as well. Well, he was going to be too late to stop him if that's what his plan was. Jean reached over the desk to grab Eren by the collar of his shirt, earning a glare from him immediately. "Who the hell do you think you are? Always talking so high and mighty-"

Before he could even finish his sentence - to get his point across - Eren was yelling back, "Me? Why don't you back up for a second? And let go of my shirt!"

Jean gave a yank on the shirt, pulling Eren up from his chair in the process, as the boy tried to stop his attempt to actually rip it. As if a damn shirt was of any importance to him when this guy continually had Mikasa's attention for no damn reason at all. Honestly, what did she see in this thoughtless titan-killing little shit? "It's going to get ripped anyway when you get eaten by a titan! So what do you care about your shirt! You can't die quickly enough, can you?"

"I'm going to-"

"What? You're actually interested in doing something else other than killing titans? You suicidal maniac!"

"H-hey," Armin's voice wavered as he spoke, having gotten up from his seat. "Calm down you two. The instructor is going to be here any minute so just... just sit down-" Armin reached out with a hand and Jean wasn't sure if he was actually going to drag him from Eren or not, but he wouldn't allow it. This brat needed to know just how crazy he was. This brat was going to take Mikasa down with him on his stupid little quest and that was intolerable. With a hand on his back Jean inched forward so the blonde's fingers couldn't dig into his own shirt, lifting a foot to press against the desk as he dragged Eren further up from his seat. "You don't want to end up cleaning out the stables because of this little spat do you?"

Jean was completely prepared to push Armin out of the way when the boy stumbled closer in his clumsiness, knocking into him and sending him forward, one leg collapsing as Armin fell on him.

The whole world seemed to slow down as he fell towards the desk, towards Eren. He could see his face getting closer and closer, but could do nothing to stop it, just part his lips to try and let out an angry yell just before his lips crashed into the other teenagers'.

His eyes widened, unable to move from Eren's own gaze as the feel of soft lips on his penetrated his mind. To feel a tip of a tongue brush his own, as Eren had looked ready to start another yelling match as well before this. This...

Jean slammed his hands onto the desk to push himself away, holding back a gasp even though he desperately needed the air.

One glance at Mikasa told him he didn't have the luxury of time as she was already getting up from her own seat, the shock of what had just happened must have rolled right over her as everyone else was dead silent. The only sound was her chair scratching along the floor and then Jean was pushing off from the desk to give himself a head-start, pushing Armin off his collapsed leg with a mumbled apology before making a beeline for the door, feet pounding along the wood.

She looked like she was going to kill him if she caught him and even though he finally had her attention he hadn't imagined it would be like this.

Jean threw the door open and was out into the hallway before Connie could even yell after him, "Run man! Run! The bitch is after you!"


End file.
